1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device including a liquid crystal display cell having a flexible film used as a substrate and mounted on a circuit board.
2. Discussion of Background
There are known liquid crystal display cells employing a flexible plastic film as a substrate on which transparent electrodes are formed. Since the liquid crystal display cells of this type are inherently lightweight and low in profile, it is preferable that they should be mounted such that the resulting liquid crystal display device will also be lightweight and low in profile. Conventional structures designed for mounting those liquid crystal display cells which employ glass substrates have proven unsatisfactory in mounting lightweight and low-profile liquid crystal display cells. For example, one known mounting arrangement uses a connector of anisotropic electric conductivity which is incapable of bonding a liquid crystal display cell and a printed-circuit board. With such a mounting construction, the liquid crystal display cell is connected and fixed in place such as by holding the connector with a holder such as a metal fastener. Since the metal fastener is large and heavy, the resulting liquid crystal display assembly cannot be low in profile and light in weight.